powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamato Kazakiri
1= |-| 2= is a well-braved zoologist who becomes , the Red Ranger of the Zyuohgers to fight against the Deathgaliens. Biography Personality Yamato is a novice zoologist, who as a child, helped a mysterious bird-man in the forest. As token of gratitude, the bird-man gave Yamato a mysterious Cube. A caring person, he's the type that struggles with taking on too much. He is very strong willed and once he sets his mind on something, he'll never change it. His respect for life and love of animals enables him to use the power of the Zyuoh Changers, something which only a Zyuman should be able to do. Powers and Abilities ;Human Physiology :As the only human member of the Zyuohgers, Yamato lacks both a Zyuman form as well as a tail that can alert him to the presence of hostile forces. ;Enhanced Vision :As a result of acquiring Zyuohger powers, Yamato's eyesight has been enhanced to superhuman levels. This elevated sense allows him able to see things at much greater distances and perceive actions too quick for others to process, such as Bowguns' Gunsbow. Yamato was initially oblivious to the change, but has since realized the scope and nature of his new abilities. ;Multiple Forms :In a later episode, Yamato will receive the ability to transform into an alternate Zyuohger form called ZyuohGorilla which can seemingly overpower Azard with its strength. Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened= In Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Eagle gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Eagle Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-5 }} - Zyuoh Gorilla= Zyuoh Gorilla is an alternate mode of Zyuoh Eagle. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Gorilla Appearances: Episode 5-6 |}} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yamato is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Eagle, his suit actor is . Notes *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Ranger to completely change animal motifs when assuming an alternate form. *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Red Ranger with a bird-themed mecha since Go-On Red. *He is the first Red Ranger since Jan Kandou to transform later than his teammates, shortly after they had done it themselves. *Being the 40th Anniversary Red Ranger of Super Sentai and an Animal themed Ranger, Zyuoh Eagle is an homage to Bird motif Red Rangers such as Vul Eagle, Red Falcon, Red Hawk, Hurricane Red and Go-On Red. *Yamato's motif is the North American Bald Eagle, a majestic member of Accipitridae family who is often used by countries as a symbol of power and courage (most notably the United States of America). This bird can fly swiftly through the air and dive at speeds up to 99 mph, thus explaining Yamato's blindingly fast super speed while in the air. *Yamato is the first sentai ranger in history to indicate he can pilot more than 1 mecha as past sentai heroes piloted more than just their main mecha they never showed this but Yamato has with his zyuoh eagle form and his zyuoh gorilla form. References Category:Sentai Red Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Power Archetype